Gray Day
by 7w7
Summary: A different story with typical teens trying to survive school and zombieschapter 1 is up :


Disclaimer: okay i dont any resident evil stuff or any zombie making stuff (i wish)

** Gray Day**

Chapter 1

It was an unusual gray day, that October day, in Scules City. None of the citizens seemed to notice, everyone went about their day like it was any other day. The adults went to work, and the children went to school. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to the people. Little did they know that something sinister was headed their way.

----------------------------------------

"Be careful driving to school…"

"I will dad," said Lisa Lopez as she got into her brother's small, white car and pulled out of the driveway. She waved her father goodbye and drove out of her neighborhood. Along the way to school, she turned up the rock station and sang along with the radio. When she got to school, she parked in the back of the student parking lot, grabbed her bag, and headed towards the cafeteria. As she walked, she noticed that dark clouds had filled the sky. There was something strange about the clouds, about that morning. "Maybe it's just going to rain…" she said to herself. She looked around the cafeteria for her friends. It was still kind of early for any of them to be there. Soon she spotted her friend Albert sitting with his friends, talking. She didn't want to bother him, so she just walked past him and tapped him on the shoulder. It was her way of saying hello without actually saying anything. After she passed by him, she saw her friend Yvonne, sitting with her sister. "Hey Lisa." Yvonne said as she saw her friend approach her. "Hi." The two chatted for a whiled and moved to a booth just before their friends Iris and Jesus arrived. "Hello Iris, Jesse…" said Lisa.

"Hi Jebus, hi Iris!" Yvonne said. Jesse and Jebus were Jesus's nicknames. "Hey!" They said in unison as they slid into the booth.

"Hey you guys….did you see the clouds outside?!" Iris said excitedly.

"Yeah…it's really dark…" replied Yvonne.

"Isn't cool?!!!" Iris exclaimed.

"Ok Iris…calm down…" said Jebus. Iris and Yvonne laughed while Lisa just smiled.

"Hey… don't y'all think the weather's kind of…"

"Kind of what, Lisa?" asked Yvonne.

"Weird…" said Iris.

"Yes…did you notice something strange about the clouds?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jebus.

"Well, I mean…the clouds just seemed rather darker than usual…"

"It did? I didn't notice…" said Yvonne.

"Neither did I…" stated Jebus. Lisa remained quiet. She knew there was something different, something that didn't quite belong. Yet there wasn't anything she could do, everything seemed like any other day. Iris just stared at Lisa. Of all the years she had known her, she could always tell something was bothering her. As she watched her friend pick at her breakfast, she knew something had been on her mind. After a few minutes the first bell rang. Jebus and Yvonne stood up. "I got to get some things done, see you later guys." Yvonne waved goodbye to her friends and took off in a hurry. Jebus grabbed his things and said goodbye to his friends as well. When they left, Lisa started to get ready to leave. "What's wrong?" asked Iris.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like…something's bothering you…"

"I'm fine." Lisa replied as she stood up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah… I got to get to class…I'll see you 2nd period…"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Lisa left her friend and headed off to her class. Her 1st period had been very slow. When she arrived to her next class, she left her stuff on her desk and went to the window. It was still dark outside. "Hey Lisa." She turned around and saw her athletic friend, Christian, walk to his desk. "Hi Christian."

"It's dark outside…"

"Yeah."

"Wonder if it will rain…?"

"Maybe." Just as most of their class came in, a loud clash of thunder pounded the sky.

"Whoa…was that thunder?" asked her friend Kevin as he sat down at his desk.

"Yeah." said Iris as she walked in.

"Whoa…that was really loud."

"Indeed it was," said Lisa. After that class finished, Lisa quickly made her way to her English class. As she sat down at her desk, she heard another clash of thunder. "Hi Albert," she said as he walked to the desk in front of hers. "Hey…did you hear that?"

"Yeah…"

"It was loud…"

"Yes it was…"

"Hey it's raining outside!" said their friends Freddy and Alex almost in unison.

"It is?" asked Lisa.

"Pouring," replied Freddy.

"Cool," Albert said with a smile, "Now all we need now is for the lights to go off…" Almost instantly after he said that, the lights flickered for a few a minutes, and then turned off completely. "Man Albert, what'd you do?" Alex joked.

"Sorry." For the rest of the period, Albert, Alex and Lisa talked and goofed around. There wasn't much that could be done in the dark, as far as learning. They talked to Freddy on occasion, but he was too busy talking to other people. So the three of them just talked with each other. They continued to hear the thunder roar, and eventually heard the rain pouring outside. Suddenly, while the trio chatted, they heard a scream in the hallway. "What was that?" asked Albert.

"Don't know…" Lisa replied. Just then, the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. But as they were about to leave, most had stopped at the doorway. "Whoa, what happened here?" asked Freddy. Lisa, Albert, and Alex made their way to the hallway. They all were shocked at what they saw. There was dark red blood that covered most of the hallway. "Was there a fight?" asked Albert.

"I don't think so…there's…too much blood here for just a regular fight…" said Lisa. Soon a security guard came along, and told them to go to class. So they just avoided the blood, and headed off to class. Lisa said bye to Albert who had taken off in the opposite direction of where she was going. She quickly made her way to her next class, with the image of the blood in her mind. There was something definitely wrong, she knew that much, yet she could not figure out what it was. When she got to her choir class, the lights had still been off. The directors decided to let the students have a free day. "Hey Lisa, guess what happened last period…" Iris said as she approached her friend. "What?"

"In class, when the lights when out, there was this scream, then when the bell rang, there was blood in the hallway…"

"Really? That's exactly what happened in my last class…"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

"Lisa, I think there's something weird going on…"

"I think so too…"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kevin as he walked over to where Iris and Lisa were sitting. "About the weird things that have been going on…"

"What weird things?"

"You haven't noticed anything strange?!" exclaimed Iris.

"No…" Iris looked over at her friend, "Maybe it's just us…"

"I don't think so."

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?!" Kevin stated impatiently. "Hey guys," said Yvonne as she sat down beside Lisa. "Dude, last period, we heard someone scream like super loud." Iris and Lisa stared at her. "Really?"

"Yeah…it was…freaky… we were telling ghost stories, and out of nowhere, we heard this scream. But I think someone was just playing a trick on us…"

"Maybe…" said Iris.

"Not maybe…"

"What do you mean Lisa?" asked Yvonne.

"Don't you think it's just a little strange that we all heard screams while we were in class?"

"Yeah it's strange…maybe it's just a coincidence…" said Iris who was trying to find a logical reason to what had happened.

"A coincidence? I don't think so…"

"Well, you never know…not everything happens for a reason, Lisa." stated Yvonne.

"I don't believe that…I think there's something going on…"

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?!" said Kevin.

"Like what?" asked Iris.

"I don't know…something's just not right…"

"Not right like how?" said Yvonne.

"It just isn't…"

"Hey!! Come on guys…what's going on?!" Kevin said with the girls still not paying attention to him. "But…I think it's just a coincidence…" said Yvonne. Lisa didn't say anything. She just took out her cd player and started listening to Papa Roach. Yvonne and Iris continued to chat to each other and other people. When the bell rang, Lisa got up and headed out the door. Before she left to her next class, Yvonne nudged her and she took off her headphones. "Castillo's?"

"Yeah." Lisa said as she put her headphones back on, and walked to class.

------------------------------------

As Albert made his way through the crowded hall to get to his next class, he cursed to himself at how slow the people were moving. He got to a point in the hallway where everyone was crowded around. He was a bit curious at what everyone was looking at, yet he didn't have much time to look. Soon the security guards came and shooed everyone off to class. Albert passed by the area the security guards had tried to hide. He managed to catch a glimpse of what everyone else was staring at. When the guards turned around, Albert saw a dismembered arm covered in blood. The sight of blood still oozing out of the arm had made his stomach turn. _Whoa…what happened? _he thought. For a few moments, he couldn't take his eyes off the arm. Finally, he managed to pull himself away from the scene. He took a look at his watch, and started off to class. When he got there, he tried to take his mind off the image he had just seen. But it had unfortunately stayed with him.

okay that was chapter 1. i wrote this short story a while ago...so i hope u liked it. :) please rxr


End file.
